1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling and anchor-setting tool for mine, tunnel, and underground works for setting an anchor in a borehole and provided with a core bit and with single-or multi-component adhesive mass, with the tool including an extrusion device for forcing the adhesive mass out of the anchor when the anchor is located in the borehole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mine, tunnel and underground works, anchors are primarily set in boreholes which were formed beforehand with special drill pipes. In order to achieve a better fixation of an anchor in solid, additionally an adhesive mass is used. Primarily, a single- or two-component adhesive mass which upon destruction of a suitable vessel, come into contact with each other, when the adhesive mass contains more than one component, is used. The adhesive mass is hardened on site at a location, simultaneously securing the anchor. The drawback of this solution consists in that expenses are particularly high when firstly, a borehole is formed and then, in a following step, the anchor is brought in, which requires resetting of the drill platform. For these reasons, there is provided an anchor having a drill crown at its borehole end and performing a double function of a drill and anchor. This anchor is also equipped with an extrusion device that includes a container filled with an adhesive mass. After the anchor reached its end position in the borehole, a piston applies a pressure force to the container, which is filled with the adhesive mass, to force the adhesive mass from the container. Such an extrusion device is disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE-OS 103 34 374. The extrusion device is integrated in a unit which is positioned in front of the drilling and anchor-setting tool. This results in a relatively large length of the drilling and anchor-setting tool that makes handling of the tool difficult in narrow place confines.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a drilling and anchor-setting tool for mine, tunnel and underground works and including an extrusion device for forcing an adhesive mass from an anchor equipped with a drill crown, with the tool having a reduced length, which makes the tool easily maneuverable and capable of being used also in narrow place confines.